phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MooMoo-of-Doom
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Normal Lemonade Stand.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:25, June 18, 2010 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' '''''Talk Only If It's Important Re: I Hate This Page So Much Why? Because of the subject of it or because of the grammar/spelling mistakes? Isabella: You should just mark it for deletion, then. CandaceFan 18:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Not this again indeed! I can't believe he/she would vandalize one of the best P & F songs so far! >( Someone should block him/her! >( CandaceFan 21:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What's Wrong??? ...wow. From an editor from you, your edit to the Ferb Fletcher page was just dissapointing. You said Ferb likes...****. We know better from you. We are thinking of blocking you. Have fun while it lasts. Poptropica411 03:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, Pop, "we" aren't, whoever the heck "we" are. First of all, MooMoo's account was used by her sister without her permission, and it was she who vandalized the wiki (confirmed on IRC). Second, Pop, you are not an admin, and you do not have the ability to block people. Please do not go around pretending to be an admin and threatening users willy nilly. I get that you want to better the wiki, but please don't do it by lying and scaring other users. Thanks, The Flash {talk} 04:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, Poptropica. And, if anyone should be better, it's you. YOU ARE NOT JEFF SWAMPY MARSH, DUDE! :So please, don't go around thinking you created this wiki. : :The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 21:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Soundcloud At any point does Soundcloud cost money? 23:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) (my account is "The Klimpaloon!") Also, how can you still see Martin Olson's privated demos? Tick tock, it's the movie clock! The premiere date: August 5. It's already 18:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't. -'MooMoo' {talk} 16:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) New Pictures Hey, MooMoo-of-Doom! I have a little question: Where did you get this picture from? - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 09:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Where did you got this new pictures?From Rollercoaster: The Musical? :I just got them from a promo on youtube. -'MooMoo' {talk} 19:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : :can you please give me a link to the promo?;) 20:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Demos You re-added the demos for "You're Going Down" and "Carpe Diem". Could you do the same for "Rollercoaster" and "Mom Look"? I AM THIS USER!! 19:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Trycicle race Hey,were did you get the picture with the trycicle race on "Run, Candace, Run"?;) Hello?! 13:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry. I didn't it was but I was cheering u up so I just made up when Timon and Pumbaa is sleeping with them. Homework Tag How'd you get that "Homework" tag on your profile? I'll need one. ATSD images Where did you get the images from Across the Second Dimension for that ice cream scene? 09:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU6YdKSlZPk -'MooMoo' {talk} 18:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Undoing my edits Give me an explanation please. I don't want edit wars. —Michael.F 04:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The Real World Article category is for things such as Dan Povenmire and Disney XD :I'll ask 3 admins first. If I am indeed wrong, I'll gladly revert it all. —Michael.F 04:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) caption to picture needs to be changed the first pic on your page with phineas and isabella in it. if u put the cursor over it, it says "what the h*** xD" which is considered profanity here. please change it next time u get a chance. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 17:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC)